The present invention relates to fastening devices and relates more particularly to a fastening device for fastening a connector or an electronic component in a PC board which can be conveniently fastened in a PC board to firmly secure a connector or an electronic component in place.
In regular PC board and electronic component assembling and processing devices must first be used to fasten electronic components in PC boards before processing is made. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two different, known structures of a fastening device for fastening a connector or other electronic component in a PC board. In FIG. 1, the fastening device has a rivet hole for fastening a connector by a rivet and a pointed fastening strip at the bottom for fastening said connector to a PC board. Because the pointed fastening strip is not elastic, the location of the corresponding mounting hole in the PC board must be precisely matched. Any minor location error may cause the fastening device to be unable to secure or stably secure the connected electronic component in place. In FIG. 2, the fastening device has a split hook at the bottom for fastening in a PC board. Because the split hook is permitted to expand or contract only in transverse direction (along wider cross-section), it produces strong resisting force when it is fastened in a PC board. Therefore, it is difficult to insert the split hook in a mounting hole in relatively smaller diameter. If to insert the split hook in a mounting hole by force, the elastic property of the split hook may be deteriorated easily. Further, either structure of the aforesaid two different fastening devices is secured to an electronic component through rivet joint at a single point. This one-point binding process may cause the fastening strip or the split hook to displace relative to the electronic component to which the fastening device is attached, causing mounting problem. Further, either of the aforesaid two different fastening devices has a structure to maintain the pointed fastening strip or split hook thereof in position against resisting force when the pointed fastening strip or the split hook is inserted in a PC board.